In current passenger aircraft, signs are used to represent specific information, which reproduce the information as writing or in the form of a pictogram. These are, for example, signs or illuminated panels for reproducing commands or warning notices, such as “no smoking” or “fasten seatbelt”. These signs have the disadvantage that the information reproduced thereon may not be changed and is always present.
Furthermore, installation and/or attachment of the information reproduction devices or signs is necessary, which is not possible on any arbitrary surface, since it may be curved or, for example, the space behind it may be insufficient for a corresponding installation. After installation and/or attachment, the signs are essentially permanently fixed and often may only be observed from defined positions, such as from the passenger seat, but not from the aisle, or vice versa. This may result in some signs not being recognized in specific situations, for example, during boarding.